


You're not my friend ! (You're so much more)

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naked Sherlock, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock says she's not her friend, Molly is ready to enduring Sherlock' mockery but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not my friend ! (You're so much more)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're not my friend ! (You're more than that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937539) by [Beautiful Chaos (Venkaskribbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkaskribbles/pseuds/Beautiful%20Chaos), [kis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis)



> Hello hello! Como estas? Fortement inspiré ces derniers temps, me revoici avec un nouvel OS sherlolly 100% extra fluff. C'est absolument pas dans mon répertoire donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gniangnian à lire, surtout avec les fautes d'ortho qui suivent toujours derrière!! Bonne lecture!!

Malgré que son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur l’analyse de la composition chimique d’un œuf de poule entièrement asphyxié avec de l’azote, Sherlock pouvait brièvement apercevoir au loin le cliquetis habituel des bottines fétiches que portait Molly Hooper, graver rapidement les vieux escaliers en bois du 221B Backer Street.

Reportant son regard sur son microscope, Sherlock pris le temps de soigneusement annoté sur une petite feuille blanche la composition chimique ainsi que la probabilité que ça soit le gardien de l’immeuble qui ait tué la fillette, bien qu’il le savait déjà lorsqu’il l’avait vu la première fois, trop nerveux pour ne pas être un suspect, mais Sherlock avait juste l’envie de faire durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps.

A l’entente de petits et brefs coups contre la porte, Sherlock soupira. Molly savait qu’elle pouvait entrer sans avoir à frapper. Pourquoi elle s’obstinait à agir comme si elle était une invitée _indésirable_  ?

Lançant un vague « Entre Molly ! », Sherlock continuait d’écrire sur sa feuille, l’esprit trop occupé pour entendre Molly qui se tenait en face de lui, se racler la gorge.

Voyant le détective ne porter aucune attention sur elle, la jeune femme décida de poser la boîte qu’elle tenait fermement contre elle et qui contenait une main humaine, avant de quitter la pièce, doucement. Seulement, une grosse main ferme se posa vivement sur son épaule, l’obligeant à la faire retourner.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda de sa voix profonde, Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

Déviant sans le vouloir son regard du visage qui appartenait au beau détective, Molly ne put que rougir fortement en voyant qu’un simple peignoir blanc entre-ouvert recouvrait le bel homme, lui offrant la plus belle vue qu’elle n’avait jamais eu du détective.

-Est-ce que c’est ainsi que tu accueil tes clients ? siffla maladroitement Molly en essayant de s’extirper de la poigne de fer de Sherlock, ce qui était peine perdue.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n’es pas une cliente ! répondit le jeune homme, réellement perdu, d’une part par la question de la jeune femme et d’une autre part de son attitude soudaine. Pourquoi était-elle sur la défensive ?

Tout en soufflant de désespoir, _bon sang, était-il aussi niais ou il adorait lui compliquer la tâcher ?_ , la pathologiste prodige de St Bart espérait que son teint vermeil n’allait pas trop se voir sur son visage. Après tout ce n’était pas comme si l’homme qu’elle aimait en secret depuis des années était complètement nu devant elle, ses abdos bien fins et seyants, _depuis quand une cicatrice était censé être sexy ?_ , son pelvis absolument bien taillé et bien sûr… son… humm… mini-lui… qui… était érigé dignement et fièrement vers elle, _pétard mais comment arrivait-il à s’en sortir avec une taille pareil ?!_

Oh Sainte Marie Jesus Joseph !! Elle n’allait plus pouvoir se contrôler s’il restait nu devant elle comme ça !

-Bon sang Sherlock ! Mais tu es nu ! Nu comme un vers ! Tu te rends compte que… je… euh… tu sais… tout voir de toi ?! riposta sèchement mais gênée la jeune femme, la voix dans les aigües, détournant immédiatement le regard du corps du détective, préférant regarder le crâne qui trônait sur la cheminée.

_Regarder partout ailleurs sauf la zone interdite, non Molly ne baisse pas les yeux…_

Prenant soin de détailler la réaction de la jeune femme, Sherlock notait mentalement que les pupilles chocolat de la jeune femme s’étaient dilatés quand elle avait posé son regard sur lui et étudié méthodiquement son corps, son teint normalement porcelaine avait pris une joli nuance de rouge sur ses joues avant de se diffuser sur tout son visage et maintenant elle détournait le regard de façon pudique, mordillant ses lèvres sous la gêne.

_Intéressant !_

-Je suis chez moi ici Molly, je m’habille comme bon le semble, je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! répondit Sherlock, levant d’un air exaspéré les yeux en l’air.

-Mais…. Sherlock ! Quand tu reçois des personnes extérieur, la moindre des choses serait… tu sais… bégaya de gêne Molly, moulinant ses petites mains dans le vent.

Voyant que seul le visage dénué d’expression de Sherlock lui répondait, la jeune femme préféra partir. Après tout, elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici. Non ?

-Bref… dans la boîte se trouve une main provenant d’un homme de type caucasien, dans la soixantaine, en bonne santé. Et maintenant, si tu pouvais me rendre l’usage de mon épaule, ça serait gentil de ta part Sherlock !

Sans pour enlever la main de son épaule, Sherlock décida de scanner méticuleusement sa pathologiste de la tête aux pieds. Le détective eut un tic nerveux en voyant la main gauche de la jeune femme entouré d’une fine bandelette blanche.

Reniflant de dédain, Sherlock, cette fois-ci pleinement plongé dans son _mind palace_ , décida d’ouvrir la grande pièce cosy et chaleureuse qui enfermait les souvenirs qui concernaient Molly Hooper.

C’était il y a une semaine de cela, Molly avait appelée en catastrophe Sherlock dans les alentours de minuit car son ex-fiancé, quel que soit son nom, avait décidé de débarquer totalement ivre chez la jeune femme et l’avait violenté. Le détective avait rappliqué et avait vu rouge en voyant sa pathologiste prostrée dans un coin de son appartement, sa main blessée et en sang ramenée contre elle, des larmes perlant son doux visage tuméfié par endroit.

Une myriade de coups s’était abattue sur Tom avant que Gavin Lestrade ne rapplique avec sa clique d’incompétents.

Amoché comme il fallait, Tom avait hurlé des inepties comme appeler des avocats qui ruineraient Sherlock Holmes de tous ses biens et de sa réputation. Ledit Holmes attendait ce moment avec une impatience presque mesquine.

La petite voix de Molly tira brutalement le bel homme hors de sa rêverie. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait tenu la petite main plâtrée, fermement dans sa grande main. Les grands yeux ambrés de la jeune femme scrutait avec curiosité le visage pâle de Sherlock.

-Tu n’aurais pas dû t’embêter à venir ici ! déclara de sa voix de baryton le détective, gardant toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

_Je dirais que rien qu’en voyant ton visage anormalement pâle et maladif, tes joues anormalement creuses ainsi que les poches violettes qui entoures tes yeux, tu as encore mal à la main et tu prends en surdose tes médicaments contre la douleur. Tu veux tout oublier de cette nuit-là._

Sherlock avait déduit en un instant la jeune femme, mais avait décidé de garder tout cela pour lui-même. Il savait que son amie n’aimait pas être déduite par le grand détective Sherlock Holmes.

-Ce n’est pas un problème tu sais ! ricana la pathologiste d’un rire jaune. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais débordée par la masse de travail. avait-elle dit en regardant sa main bandée qui était prisonnière de la poigne de Sherlock.

Doucement et tristement, Molly repris le contrôle de sa main blessée avant de se retourner et partir du 221B. Seulement, au pas de la porte, la jeune femme s’arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock.

-Je suis contente d’avoir un ami comme toi dans ma vie Sherlock ! déclara Molly, un petit sourire timide sur le visage.

Comme si il sortait d’une torpeur de longue durée, le détective agita sa tête de droite à gauche avant de rejoindre Molly sur le pas de la porte, un air sérieux sur le visage, ne la lâchant point du regard.

-Molly. Tu n’es pas mon amie ! déclara Sherlock, le ton grave, ne faisant place à aucune plaisanterie.

Au sitôt cette bombe lâchée, une tristesse profonde et fulgurante traversa vivement le visage de la jeune femme. Sous le choc, Molly avait ouvert la bouche tandis que ses yeux chocolat s’embuaient de tristesse.

Pourquoi… pourquoi se montrait-il toujours aussi méchant ? Après ces années à l’avoir aidé ? Après l’avoir aidé dans sa propre mort ? Pourquoi…

-Je… je devrais y aller !! souffla rapidement Molly, la voix brisée, voulant partir au plus vite et mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette endroit et l’homme qu’elle aimait mais qui ne l’a considérait même pas comme une « amie ».

-Tu vois mais tu ne comprends pas ! murmura Sherlock, ses yeux toujours braqués sur Molly.

-Je te demande pardon ? répondit la belle brune en jouant nerveusement de sa chevelure, perdue.

-Je t’ai dit que tu n’étais pas mon amie car je veux que tu sois plus que cela Molly. Oh oui, tellement plus qu’une simple amie ! Je veux que tu sois la personne à qui je me confie, celle qui sera tenir une conversation intéressante et plus intelligente que tout le commissariat réuni, avec moi. Celle qui ne sera pas dégoûté de voir des morceaux de cadavres dans la cuisine ou même qui me comprendra et m’aidera dans mes pires moments. Tu es tellement qu’une amie à mes yeux Molly Hooper ! Tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux. Toi et personne d’autre. Cependant, je te comprendrais si tu décides de ne pas vouloir être cette personne car tu es quelqu’un de bien Molly, tu es celle qui compte le plus et je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi Molly Hooper !

Après le petit laïus de Sherlock, un silence lourd s’abattit entre Molly et Sherlock. Aucun des deux n’osaient ni parler, ni faire le moindre geste. Le détective s’était sentimentalement ouvert pour la première fois et même si la jeune femme ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, il savait que la jeune femme serait irremplaçable.

Du côté de Molly, la peine et la tristesse avait laissés place à l’euphorie. Elle pouvait la sentir couler comme de la lave en feu, passer dans ses veines, traverser tout son corps, remonter jusqu’à son palpitant, qui battait trop vite et trop fort contre son thorax.

Décidant de faire le premier pas, comme si elle allait toucher un animal blessé, Molly s’approcha doucement de Sherlock, réduisant l’espace entre eux, avant de poser délicatement et timidement sa main valide contre la joue du détective.

Appréciant la petite paume chaude contre sa joue, ce dernier ferma les yeux, se lovant un peu plus contre la main chaude de Molly tandis qu’il agrippait son poignet avec sa propre main.

-Tu es une bonne personne Sherlock. Tu libère le monde des méchants. Tu nous as sauvés de Moriarty, tu m’as sauvé de Tom. Tu aides les personnes dans le besoin. Tu es un formidable meilleur ami et un super parrain avec Natalia. Tu as des amis qui t’aime Sherlock. Je t’aime Sherlock Holmes.

Un ange passa entre eux suite à la déclaration de Molly, comblant doucement le 221B d’un silence léger. Sherlock avait toujours sa joue lover contre la paume de Molly tandis que cette dernière caressait distraitement la joue du détective avec son pouce, appréciant la vue que lui offrait Sherlock dans son peignoir entrouvert sans le moindre remord, la gêne qu’elle ressentait c’était entièrement dissipée.

Cependant, une question restait en suspens et la jeune femme ne pouvait la garder plus longtemps pour elle-même.

-Dis-moi Sherlock. Qu’allais-tu faire de cette main ?

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : I love reviews !


End file.
